


Establishing Dominance

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Dilan is RK900, Gavin being a little bitch, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Roughhousing, Smut, Table Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Dilan decided enough was enough and put Gavin in his place.





	Establishing Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very old...

Dilan stood with his back straight, his chest high as Gavin berated him, or at least tried to. He cared not for Gavin’s racist antics towards him but something about him was intriguing, he said he despised androids yet every time Dilan was in his presence his heart rate would increase and his pupils dilate, obvious signs of affection but the short detective doesn’t admit it. However, he hated the way Gavin would treat him, he was stronger, more intelligent, more handsome even, but Dilan thought it was about time that he talked to him about it.

“Detective Reed, I would like to have a word with you.”

Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes at the android, “What for?”

“It’s regarding the case.”

“And why can’t we talk here?”

“It’s very sensitive material, and want to discuss it with you only in case the *ahem* mole catches wind of it.”

Gavin looked at him suspiciously, he sighed in a very annoyed tone, “fine, Jesus.”

“Thank you, Detective.” Dilan smiled and thanked him.

Ignoring the musings of the racist bastard behind him, Dilan lead him to an unfinished part of the police precinct, there was no one around, not even androids, so there was utmost privacy for their conversation.

“Nice.” Dilan scoffed.

“Detective, I’ve noticed your behaviour towards the case, I would like to know how to resolve it.”

Gavin crossed his arms, “I’m not responsible for fucking up the case, you are with your technical bullshit! If you didn’t take so long to ‘analyze’ then we would actually get somewhere!”

“Detective, if you weren’t the one who insisted to take such long breaks during the case, we would have some hard evidence by now. I think you’ve been avoiding me.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Well,” Dilan stood closer to Gavin, keeping his hands behind his back, “whenever I’m near you your shoulders tighten and your heart rate increases, not to mention your pupils dilate when I’m in your line of view. I have also found-”

“So what? You saying I’m intimidated by you? Fat chance!”

“Yes, but I believe it is what’s impeding our progress on-” Gavin punched Dilan in the face, a soft pop, Dilan looked back at the human with a deep furrow in his brows, feeling heat in his chest. He felt something snap inside of him.

“For the last fucking- What are you doing?”

Dilan grabbed his hand and forced him back onto the table a few inches behind him, pinning him on his back and keeping both his hands down on the table, his legs were too high off the ground to set them down.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Dilan pinned both his wrists with one hand and used the other to wrap around his neck, silencing the flaring detective with a choked gasp.

“I’ve had it with your attitude towards me, you show no compassion for your partner and you have very little interest in the case and I’m starting to think you don’t even care! If my presence is causing you to lash out like a child then replace me, but don’t act like I’m not here!”

Dilan fumed and let out all his built-up frustrations, a crease so deep in his brows that his face felt numb. Gavin wouldn’t look him in the eye, averting his gaze to the side but a soft and almost unnoticeable dusty pink blush littered his cheeks and nose, and what was that he was feeling on his stomach?

“Detective?” Dilan noticed the bulge grow slightly bigger and his breathing become erratic, “It would seem hatred is not the only thing you feel towards me, is it Gavin?”

“Don’t call me that, or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Dilan pressed more onto him, laying his body flush against him, he was so close he could smell the alcohol on his breath, “because the only person I believe needs to be dealt with is you, Gavin. And I’m going to make sure of that.”

Dilan then slammed his lips against Gavin’s, kissing him hard and keeping him restrained as Gavin fought back, kicking his legs at him and trying very hard to get out of Dilan’s grasp, but eventually, he tired himself out and gave in. Allowing Dilan’s tongue into his mouth he could taste coffee, ice cream and several other other things, the combination of which was enough to make his eyes roll in ecstasy. Dilan smiled smugly into the kiss, not even hiding it, grinding into Gavin’’s crotch, eliciting a grunt-like moan from the smaller man.

Using his free hand to tear open his t-shirt, Dilan broke away from the kiss only to latch onto his neck, biting and sucking on his skin hard and leaving bloody hickeys in his wake. Gavin wrapped his legs around his waist and ground into Dilan’s crotch instead, he hated that he was being so submissive to an android of all things but he will be damned if he wasn’t going to get fucked today. Dilan dragged his nails down his body as he reached for his pants, undoing the belt a little too expertly and tying it around his wrists. Dilan roughly kissed him once more before flipping him over, Gavin grunted as the android pressed against his ass and he could feel his pants tighten even more.

“I’ve barely touched you and your erection is almost at its full length, Gavin,” Dilan whispered in his ear, palming his front roughly as he licked the shell of his ear, “seems like your affection for me is stronger than I thought.”

Gavin shuddered hearing his name roll off the tongue of the smug bastard behind him, he knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of it anytime soon, “Dammit, just fuck me already, you stupid android!” His voice cracked heavily but the determination in his voice made up for the fact that he was Dilan’s bitch right now.

Dilan chortled as he roughly pulled down Gavin’s pants and underwear, his ass was thicker than he thought but you can only have so much with a disgusting attitude. Dilan squeezed his ass roughly, spreading his cheeks apart and pressing a finger to his already slick hole, Gavin moaned feeling his cold finger inside him, he could hear the android undo his own belt and a blunt tip replace his finger. Gavin became jealous, internally of course.

Without so much as a warning, Dilan thrusted into Gavin’s ass, amazed at how warm he was, but this action granted him a headbutt to the mouth.

“OW! YOU FUCK! WATCH IT!”

“But I’ve read some of your personal books and seem to you like it rough.”

Gavin blushed even harder, “How did- that’s not the point! You’re supposed to…prepare them for that shit! You don’t…just…fuck~”

Dilan ran a finger down his back as he left hickeys on his shoulders, bringing goosebumps to his skin, he massaged his back and ass, the pain he was feeling slowly subsided.

“Interesting. You prefer your partner to be gentle first before the rough play starts, unlike in those videos you have on your computer.”

Dilan thrusted forward, making Gavin choke on his words before he could even get them out, it took a while for him to adjust to Dilan’s size but when he did he practically begged for Dilan to move, which the android happily obliged.

The table creaked and scraped the floor as Dilan thrusted roughly into Gavin’s tight ass, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Dilan laid more hickeys on his back as he gripped his hips, practically pulling him onto his dick as he slammed into him. Gavin moaned deep in his throat as Dilan ploughed into his ass, he wasn’t sure the exact time when he started to slam his hips onto Dilan’s thrusts but his dick felt so good that he didn’t care. He could feel a pressure build up in his groin and it felt painful, Dilan noticed his distress, laying kisses from the small of his back to his shoulder as he gripped his base.

“Are you close, Gavin?” He whispered in his ear, his breath tickling the hairs on his neck, Gavin nodded, “then cum for me, Detective.”

Dilan pumped his dick roughly as he rutted his hips into him faster and harder, the table sounded like it was going break below them, Gavin grunted each time the android thrusted into him, hitting his sweet spot each time. Gavin dug his nails into the table as he could feel his end nearing, whimpering under him as Dilan thrusted even harder into him, stroking faster and faster until Gavin came onto the floor, his body convulsing wickedly as his ass tightened around Dilan who came soon after, releasing his load deep in his canal.

Gavin panted as he felt his legs tremble while Dilan massaged his lower back once more, leaning so he was right by his ear.

“I hope after this you realise the benefits of being nice to me, otherwise I can make your life worse, would you want that to happen?” Gavin shook his head with the little strength he had, “good, I’m glad we can finally come to terms. Now allow me to clean you up.”

Dilan slowly slid out of Gavin who winced sharply, he knelt behind him and dove his face between his cheeks, lapping at the juices that were threatening seep out of his abused canal, Gavin moaned once more at his actions, covering his mouth as he tried to keep quiet. Gavin couldn’t believe he let the android do that to him but he wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed it. Maybe he could be nice to him after all?


End file.
